Following Destiny
by PackPrincess123
Summary: Starts before Bella came to Forks - What if the Cullens weren't the first vampires she met? What if she'd been attacked before? How could that change her opinion of the Cullens? If she saw them for the monsters they truly are, her life would be set on another path. A path she neglected in the original saga. - Strong JXB, slight (unwanted) EXB - M rated for mature scenes.
1. Red Eyes and Bloodlust

**Hi, I haven't finished my other story and here I am starting a new one. LOL. Anyway, this story is more dark, more intense and much more descriptive and explicit then forever, no more. Starts before Bella comes to Folks, she is 18 and Jacob will be 17. This is a Team Jacob story, slightly (very) anti-Cullen. Please read to find out more…**

**Following Destiny **

**Chapter 1 - Red Eyes and Bloodlust **

_Strawberries. _Delicious mouth-watering strawberries. Combined with every precious drop of her blood. It was mixed with something else. Something intoxicating. Something that would put you on high. Put you in frenzy. Drive you crazy. James could tell that by simply sniffing the air, which was masked in her luscious scent.

It belonged to him now. _She_ belonged to him now. A puny little human was no match for him.

The owner of this unique wonderful scent was a simple human girl; James was astounded at how succulent she smelled. Venom pooled in his mouth. She had it, the blood. The thing he lusted for everyday. It was going to be his.

James surveyed the girl's movements from a tree, observing her load luggage into a car. Her parents were already seated, into the two front seats. James almost felt sorry for the girl, having to put in her baggage herself, but she would not need it anymore. James was glad, no, he was delighted that the girl's parents didn't care so much. That was perfect. Nobody would miss her.

Digging his rock hard nails into the bark of the tree roughly, James detained back every screaming molecule of his body to lung out of his hiding place and sinking his teeth into the innocent little human. Drain her dry. Let the blood relish his smouldering throat…NO. Not yet. James kept his forever-wavering attention on the petite human girl as she slipped into the car with her parents. The engine roared to life, and they drove out of the driveway and on to the narrow road. Well, whatever journey they were making, they would not get there. Not if he had anything to do with it.

As the car took off down the road, James flung himself down from the tree, and flitted across the street to where he had parked a stolen Ferrari. Faster than lightning, the Ferrari zoomed off at an illegal speed, after the girl with the juicy scent directly as possible. Making sure he stayed hidden behind other cars, but had his attentive gaze on her car, at all times.

Normal vampires would have, swooped out and drunk the human while nobody was watching. However, James liked a challenge. He liked playing games. Letting his prey wonder half the country before devouring it. It was fun. In a weird sadistic way. Who cared though? All long he got what he wanted, he was happy.

James's mind wandered back to the point he had been changed, several years ago. Well, three days of excruciating pain was so worth it. Now he had everything. Humans. All he needed was humans. Just years ago, he was the prey. Now he was the predator. Many people would think it was wrong, drinking from humans; however, it was survival, every man for himself. Humans were what he needed to survive and humans he would have. Nothing could stop him. Well, maybe except one thing.

Just a few days ago, he'd been in Forks, Washington. Moreover, he had come across the strangest type of vampires. Who thought they were clever by inventing another way to survive. Drinking from animals. Weirdos What was weirder? They actually went to school. Nevertheless, wait it gets worse; they had a treaty with Shapeshifters! With fucking dogs! His and their enemies. Had they lost their minds? James didn't think they had any brains to start with if they were drinking animal blood.

James felt an involuntary shudder run through his hard marble body. It was usual for him to be afraid of something, but these dogs were scary, and they had something painfully creepy about them. He felt no need to drink their blood; it smelled disgusting, so sour, and bitter, like vampire poison …quite the opposite from his human quarry….who smelled mouth-watering, like an addictive vampire drug.

Anyhow, going back to the wolves, James found it extraordinary about how they could fit wolves so enormous, in a human body. It was smart though. If something ever went wrong with the dogs, or if any of them got they could turn human and not be blamed.

A cold smirk covered James's face. Vampires were never blamed. They were much too fast and strong, they had never ever been caught. Anyway, James had gotten sick of that place quickly as he was departing; he came across the chief of Forks' house. That's when he first smelled her, his blood beauty. The scent at the house was faint, as if had been years since she had last been there. Therefore, he followed it and it brought him here. He had hidden out in this tree for over a night, waiting for her to be by herself, but she never was. Soon, James discovered she was leaving, so he devised a plan to follow her. He planed it out in his head. Follow. Catch. Deplete. He loved it, the thrill he got, every time the prey tried to run, (Not that she knew she was being hunted) then the sound of their dying screams as they clawed at his indestructible body, trying to escape his powerful grasp.

As his prey's car pulled up to a service station, James pledged himself that he would drain every drop of her, he knew if he left even one drop of blood, she'd turn into one of him, then try to kill him afterwards, and Vicky would be jealous. Sigh. Victoria, she was James's vampire mate, she always demanded his attention. She demanded for his body. She didn't like it when he drank from a human girl, James knew she feared the female would change and steal him from her. His blood beauty was a gorgeous being; he might have to reconsider…who cared what Victoria thought….

James was jolted back to earth as her captivating scent hit him again, he glimpsed up to find her getting out of the car with a tall blonde woman who looked and smelled nothing like her. Nevertheless, James could notice the similarities in their smiles. She must have been her mother. The mother and daughter stood by the automatic doors of the service station, talking. James tuned into their conversation.

"Bella, please, you can still turn back you know, we can still go home." her mother pleaded with her, taking her hand.

"No, mum, I want to go and besides I haven't seen dad in years, he probably misses me." Bella assured her mother, pulling her hand out of the grasp, spinning around, and entering the service station.

James saw this as his que, he extracted his shades from his front jean pockets and slipped them on, opening the door of the Ferrari, and he stepped out into the mild air, and made a direct beeline for the service station. Merely after the scent of Bella who had gone inside, he could feel it now. She was so close. A thrill rocketed through him, as he could almost taste the thirst-quenching thick red liquid in his venom-enclosed mouth. The scent was strongest in the girl's bathroom, he glanced around and slipped inside, and finding it empty except for one cubicle locked, heavily surrounded by her scent and paced beating heart. It was her. Putting his plan into action, James slipped inside the cubicle next to hers and almost audibly cleared his throat.

"Excuse me," he called into her cubicle, perfectly mimicking Victoria's voice, tapping the metal lightly enough to get her attention on the other side, "There's no toilet roll in here, can you roll some over please miss?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

**Bella**

That voice. She had heard it before. It was the same ones from her nightmares. That same voice had told her, _'I'll kill you for killing him, this is any your fault, you puny little human, you must pay!' _she heard that before she woke up screaming almost every night for the last two years. Bella was horrified, who was this woman? Why did she want to kill Bella? Who had Bella killed? This was terrifying. Ever since she had left the house this morning, she couldn't divest yourself of the feeling that she was being watched, eyes seemed to follow her everywhere she went, she had tried to convince herself it was only her imagination, but her head knew better. Red eyes. She saw every time, the second before she died. The only thing consuming her mind as death overcame her in the nightmare.

Bella's heart pounded against her rib-cage her heartbeat going a hundred miles a second as fear rapidly began to stir in her chest. She reached down, pushed the toilet roll under the small hole, and unlocked the cubicle door, feeling the unexplainable desire to get out of there and run as far away as she could.

As she stepped out, something cold and hard constricted roughly over her mouth, cutting off her heavy breathing. She felt her arms get yanked behind her back harshly and brutally, feeling them getting tied together with something rough, like jagged rope. The same cold, hard item closed around her eyes, leaving her dying world in darkness. "You are mine, now." A man's voice whispered in her ear. Wasn't it a women?

She could feel him close to her ear, his cold breath, freezing her neck, making her quiver violently in both cold and fear.

Whoever this man was, standing there with Bella's arms tied behind her back, and hands over her mouth and eyes. Bella knew one thing. She was going to die. This evil stranger took his hands off her eyes and mouth, slowly and Bella knew she should try to run, but somewhere at the back of her mind. She knew. She knew whatever she did. She couldn't get away, she couldn't try anyway, as his horrifying actions had her frozen in place.

His hands were soon replaced by a blindfold and gag, Bella understood that if she remained calm and still as possible, he was least likely to hurt her, however, if she panicked, he'd probably hit her, beat her up or worse ...rape her. She felt his cold arms wrap around her waist, and lift her up as if she was lifeless. A cold chilly breeze washed over her as she felt herself flying through the air, through the breeze, he light of the sun, lit up her eyes through the blindfold. The man moved silently, stealthily, and quickly. Bella could feel her long air hit her face at the pace he was going. She could not hear a thing; it was as if he had done something like this before.

Terror passed through her as he stopped. The light before her blindfold vanished into utter darkness once more. Bella knew this was it. An old bitter scent was floating around her, as the gag was untied; Bella knew this was her chance to plead. "Please, I'm sorry," She sobbed into the darkness,

"Whatever I did, forgive me, I'll do anything, just don't hurt me." She begged, trying to reach out, but instead crumbling to her knees. "I'm sorry." she weeped aimlessly

Bella heard nothing, she still could not see, as the blindfold was still on tightly. She could feel the hard cold ground around her, and the stench was bitter. "Please….please,"

"No." that same man's cruel voice answered back emotionlessly

"Please….forgive me…." Bella sobbed harder, wretched sound making from her throat

There was a frustrated sigh.

Just then, cold hard fingers began to untie the knot of the blindfold at a snail's pace and Bella felt futile hope. The blindfold fell to her lap and Bella could see again, the light was dim, in the room and you could not see the surroundings. Bella took a long shaky breath as she spotted two legs clad in jeans, in front of her. Oh no, this was real, this was it, she was going to die, this was the end. Bella snapped her eyes shut, refusing to look up at him. She felt him crouch and force her chin up, "What's wrong sweetheart? Don't you want to look at me?"

"No!" Bella said firmly

"Open your eyes girl, look at me."

Bella shook her head firmly, staying stubborn. She felt his cold fingers around her chin tauten austerely, causing her to wince in sorrowful pain.

"I said," he hissed, sounding infuriated, "Look at me!" his finger nails dug harshly into her flesh drawing blood.

She obliged, she opened her eyes slowly and then gasped at the shocking sight.

_Red eyes._

**Review, I want your thoughts. Hope you liked it.**

**Zayna xxxxx **


	2. Soul Mates and Saviors

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga**

**Thank you all, for the reviews, alerts, favourites. I'm sooo happy. :D **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. We get to see a Jacob POV. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 - Soul mates and Saviours **

The memory of her nightmare reappeared before her eyes. His terrifying eyes. The exact same eyes. Crazy, blood red. Nightmare eyes. This was it then. She was going to die. Her kidnapper's mouth pulled into a cold smirk as his eyes met her own. What was he? Some kind of demon? A monster? Some kind of evil devil from hell? Bella did not know. She only knew that she would never see anyone again. Not her mum, not her dad, not even Phil. her life was going to end here.

"Good girl, you're looking at me," he declared to her as if he was speaking to five year old. His eyes dropped to Bella's bloody chin. "Oh dear, I made you bleed. Well we can't let that go to waste, can we now?" His eyes gleamed mercilessly

"Don't hurt me please!" Bella sobbed, beginning to shake in trepidation and dread as the meaning of his last sentence dawned upon her.

"It's okay, sweetie pie," he told her sweetly, with certain bitterness behind it, getting a hungry glint in his eyes, "I don't intend on hurting you."

Bella stared at him in disbelief. He was lying. Bella knew he was. She knew the reason he had brought her here. All those disappearances, about young girls vanishing. Bella knew by the horror of it that they were raped and killed, their bodies buried or shipped abroad. Moreover, most unpleasant of it all, It was all about to happen to her.

"Yet." he added as Bella had guessed, foreseeable horror beginning to stir within in her chest again. There was no way she was getting out of here alive. It would be a miracle if she did. Nevertheless, it was pointless. She knew it was.

"Why…are you…are you, doing this?" Bella choked out, "What did I ever do to you?" tears spilled over her cheeks.

"Nothing sweet cheeks, your misery will end soon," his hard icy finger skimmed down her tears covered cheek, his sharp claw-like nails leaving small grazes and scratches on her, sending small sharp pains down her throat with every harsh stroke of his finger nail. Leaning his face closer to hers, so that she was staring into his eyes.

"What…what are you?" Bella splutted horrified at how real this was. His eyes could not be contacts; they looked too realistic for that.

"Well darling," he told her arrogantly, "I'm a human's worst nightmare," he smiled, cruelly.

She stared at him, unable to tear her terrified gaze from his sadistic blood red one, "You say human as if you're not one," she gasped out.

"I might not be," he stated simply, in a sickly whisper, he inhaled heavily "You smell so good…" his mouth began to get nearer and nearer to her throat. To the point where her pulse was fastest.

Acidic bile began to form in her throat, as his cold hands brushed over hers, they were rock hard and like marble, hard as granite. She mentally gasped as she realised something.

No pulse.

He had no pulse, what did this mean? What was he?

"You're mine now," she heard him whisper as he had done before back at the service station…

Oh no! Her mother and Phil must have discovered by now that she was missing. They must have informed her dad. Bella could not understand. Who was this bastard? What did he want with her? Why wouldn't he tell her what she had done wrong? In addition, the biggest question of all: What was he?

Red eyes…no pulse…going for her neck…said she smelled good. Bella could not grasp it. She just could not. They were just a myth. They could not exist. There was no such thing as vampires. Yet, here he was about the drink her blood.

Bella bought back to earth as felt his icy mouth, touch her neck, his cold breath hardening the soft fleshy tissue there. His teeth slowly sunk down into her flesh…

SMASH!

A large window Bella had not noticed was in sharp shards on the floor, her kidnapper, and supposed vampire was on the floor, with something standing on top of him. An ochre brown wolf, larger than a horse. Bella took a rapid intake of breath. This animal was huge. Bella could see the ripping muscles beheath the brown fur as the wolf growled at the vampire, enormous sharp teeth bared in front of his face. Its paws extended razor-sharp claws, as the man below him, looked disbelieved, his expresion one of horror and dread.

"No! This can't be happening," the red-eyed bastard gasped out, Bella felt like screaming 'In your face!' she was not sure about how many other girls that this man could have killed or assaulted. He needed to die, she was glad for the wolf, no matter now freakishly large it was. His eyes though, told a different story, she had expected them to be jet black or a glowing yellow, (according to supernatural). They were not. They were a warm shade of brown, close to his fur shade. They looked so human.

Bella's saviour growled, looking alarmingly terrifying, it leaned down and ripped the vampire's head clean of his shoulders, spitting it in the corner of the room. The vampire lifeless hands dropped to the floor unmoving. Bella stiffened as she saw the dead headless body, only one thing occurred to her. No blood. Nothing at all.

Perplexed, she watched on curiously.

Mouth dropped open in shock, Bella watched in amazement as the wolf jumped off the body, and picked it up between his teeth. He carried it over to where the gruesome unattached head was, and dropped it, before turning around and staring at her intently.

Bella was unsure how to react; the wolf had killed the vampire/kidnapper. Was she next? Had the wolf simply just heard a disturbance and went to check or had its sole purpose be to rescue her?

Bella slowly and tentatively met the large brown eyes of the wolf, staring in deeply, she felt her fear vanish. His eyes, said…_Trust me_….she did not know how she knew, she just did.

"Don't hurt me, please." Bella muttered half truthfully. Weirdly enough, she felt safe with him, but a part of her said to remain cautious.

The wolf snorted, he huffed a breath through his nose, his paws stretched out in front of him. There was the sound of ripping flesh and then in his place, stood a tall native man with a muscular build, his face alight with a bright smile. Bella also noticed something else. Something that sent all the blood rushing to her cheeks. He was naked.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jacob**

_Jacob was standing in a meadow, flowers of every colour bloomed around him, lighting up the dull sky, which covered in grey clouds. He was human. Standing barefoot and shirtless, no difference there. Just off in the distance, trees merged giving the forest a creepy feel. As if, something was going to jump out at him. His eyes still set on the trees. He smelled it. The most beautiful scent he had ever smelled._

_Strawberries and Vanilla. _

_His wolf growled in satisfaction, desire beginning to build in him. Where was this scent? Who owned it? Well, the owner of the scent was now his! It was his! All his! Nobody could steal this from him! Nobody!_

"_Mine." The growled word unconsciously slipped from Jacob's lips, reason being his wolf._

_Jacob's feet involuntarily shifted in the direction of the forest, where the aroma emanated from strongly, his wolf was sure the source of this worship worth scent was in there. Whatever it was, it belonged to him. Jacob could not control the cavemen-like thoughts and words as they automatically dispersed through his wolf. He had no control over him sometimes. Nevertheless, Jacob agreed with him on these terms. He was correct about the scent. It truly was luscious. _

_Jacob could not help himself, it was as if a giant rope had swathed itself around his neck and was yanking him in the direction of this desirable and lust commendable scent. Like the spring of the fragrance was dragging him to it. Jacob was very willing to go. He. Had. To. Find. Out. Who. It. Was. _

_Jacob made his way over to the forest, his step pace following his excited rapid heartbeat, as he edged closer, he caught sight of a petite girl. _

_She had her back turned, all her mahogany brown hair cascading down it, reaching her ass, which was nicely shaped. She was short, almost two feet below him, and her hips were small but drool worthy. As turned her head to the side, her pearly white neck was revealed and Jacob felt his breath catch in his throat, he almost moaned out load, as he imagined himself running his lips over the collar line, his lips nipping at the collar bone and then biting down lightly into the flesh, sexually. Claiming her as his. She belonged to him now. She was his imprint. _

"_MINE!" his wolf roared at him, Jacob held him down, as along as he could. _

_This woman. This girl. Whoever she was. Would soon be the reason for Jacob's existence, nobody else would matter but her. Everyone else would come second. They always would be…for now on and always. Jacob's reason for living was here and she was his. Moreover, with luck, Jacob would be hers too. _

_Jacob took a deep refreshing breath of her scent, as it captivated his heart, mind, Wolf, and soul. Capturing him in her unexplainable beauty as she began to turn…._

His eyes shot open, and Jacob sat up in bed. His heartbeat rapid and breathing heavy. His wolf purred with relief, he had been searching for her, for months and now he would finally found her. Being the Alpha and grandson of Ephraim Black, everyone was sure Jacob would find his imprint early; an Alpha was never complete without his mate. They were usually one of the first to imprint. Sadly, it had been almost three years, no luck. Nevertheless, now she had arrived, the Alpha wolf would be complete.

Where was she though? Jacob was sure he had never seen a face like that in his life, had he? Beautiful long mahogany brown hair….Pearly white skin…Around his age…. Hmm…..she was familiar….Maybe someone from his past?

Knowing the correct place to search, Jacob flew out of bed, and out the room, heading towards his father's room, in search of the photo albums of his younger years. There had to be a memorable face in there. She would feel so familiar if there wasn't.

**Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Zayna xxxxx**


	3. The Supernatural- Shifters and leeches

**This is the property of Stephanie Meyer; she owns everything except this plot line and Abhey (the Wolf) (Pronounced Ab-hay) and Nora (his wife, just mentioned in this chapter).**

**Thank you all for reviews and alerts, even favorites Sorry for the delay. However, here is the chapter. Anyway, Abhey looks like Eddie Spears and …Bella has a cell phone in this…read on…**

**M rated for a reason.**

**Following Destiny **

**Chapter 3 - Vampires, Shapeshifters and Supernatural **

**Charlie POV**

I cleaned the house once more for one hundredth time today, making sure everything would be, as it should. I was so nervous. Bella was coming today, and I hadn't seen her 8 years. She must be so grown up by now.

I remembered the last time Bells came to visit. I could tell she was fairly reluctant, and didn't want to be there. Renée was a wretched women, filling Bella's mind with venom. Huh! My own daughter didn't want to spend time with me because of her. Bella used to love Forks and La push as a child; she'd play with Jacob Black and his sisters. Bells didn't have much in common with the girls but she was very attached to Jacob at the time. The poor boy was heartbroken when she left.

When I had found Bella was coming to stay permanently, I was over the moon. For the past three weeks, all I had been telling Billy and Jacob that I wanted to see Bella again. They were probably sick of me by now.

On the other hand, is Bella coming really a good idea? Did I want her in this supernatural world?

Yes, you heard me right, supernatural. I don't think I was meant to find out about leeches and Shifters. I was getting alittle suspicious before, because the Quiluete boys were growing huge, they looked more like men in their 20's. When I found out the reason, I was so freaked, but I eased into it. I even stopped going to see Dr Cullen in hospital. This was disgusting! What were monsters doing in a town like this? Why couldn't they leave us alone? Stupid leeches.

It happened for the first time when young Quil Ateara Jr, phased (as they called it) in front of me for the first time. When I had discovered imprinting, I had been against the idea of Bella coming. I didn't want her tied to someone. She didn't know or love. However, Billy had assured me, since Bella was fair-skinned, it would be unlikely. Therefore, I calmed down.

I flopped myself down on my recliner, switching the TV on, just to distract myself. When my phone began to ring. Sighing I got up and answered it and I was met by a very frantic voice.

"_Hello! Charlie! Is that you! Are you there Charlie?!" _Renée screeched into the phone

"I'm here, Renée, what the problem?" I asked, in a calm controlled voice….she usually freaked out over nothing.

"_Bella…" _Renée sobbed, making my heartbeat speed up in fear, what was wrong with Bella?

"Bella? Is she ok? Answer me Renée!"

"_Bella gone missing Charlie…we stopped at the service station and she disappeared. Help me find her, I'm so sorry… she won't even pick up her cell phone….Help me…" _Renée wept, hiccoughing slightly.

OH Shit! Bella was missing?! Renée was such an idiot! Who could help me?…wait...I know….the Pack!

"I'll find her Renée; our daughter will be safely found. I know it." I told her in surprising tranquil voice. Bella would be found; I had people with supernatural senses. They could help me.

"_Thank you Charlie, Thank you!" _

"It's ok, it what I do, and I love Bella. Bye."

Renée put the phone down. As soon as I heard the dial tone, my fingers were already dialing Billy's number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Abhey (The Wolf) (first-person POV)**

I smiled at the teen human girl sitting down on the dirty soil littered floor of the abandoned warehouse, leaning against the dark rough concrete walls before me, looking shocked. She looked no more that seventeen and was just plain petite and fragile. She had warm chocolate brown eyes, small pink lips and she was fair-skinned, with this adorable furrow between her eyebrows, as she looked me up and down. She was innocently cute overall.

What the hell was she doing with a bloodsucker?

Before I could ask, this pretty pink blush lighted up her pale cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut just as they fixed on a lower part of my body. The smiled dropped off my face, _'OH SHIT!' _I realized, _'I'm naked!'- _Dammit!

I reached down around my left foot and pulled off my shorts, from around my ankle. And put them on, I didn't want to mortify the girl any longer. How could I be so foolish? It was not my plan to scare the wits out of this girl.

It had been normal day for me as I was running an errand for my beautiful wife Nora. On my way to the nearest convenience store, I had heard a girl frantically begging for help as I had passed the old abandoned storage warehouse, which burned grossly and strongly of leech. Therefore, I looked through the window and was admonished by the sight. A bloodsucker was about to drink a teenage girl's blood! My wolf screamed at me to do something, so I looked around, and tearfully everything was clear. I hastily discarded my shirt right there and tied my shorts to my ankle and made a dramatic entrance, killing the wretched parasite in the process.

I had been a shifter for 10 year now. I was thinking out giving up my wolf; I had grown up in Cuba, Majagua. I had been living there since I was six - I had moved away from hometown, because of my father's made terrible mistake, something I would never forgive him for. He. Deserved. To. Die. For. It.

I shut my eyes, trying to block this out of my conscience, I had told myself I wouldn't think of this, and I wouldn't. Anyway, going back to the subject…

I was a normal 14-year-old teen…Sports…Video Games….Girls…until Nora Barnes walked into my life. We used to hang out, and just chill - like teens say, I didn't realize I was falling in love. Nevertheless, Nora held powers that only should have been myths from my tribal ancestors. A coven of nomad leeches had taken an interest in my precious Nora (she wasn't mine yet). The youngest male had used his vampiric powers and inhumane beauty to draw Nora to him, - the Volturi also discovered her - My Pack and I had fought and we had won - just barely.

I had met Nora for the first time in 2 months after phasing, and imprinted on her. It was the most amazing experience of my life. I had felt the world vanish and Nora remained. The steel cables holding me to her were so strong; it physically hurt to be parted for a long amount of time. Maybe, it was because of my Alpha lineage…I was the only one left living in my Pack…the last to die was Nora's brother, who departed this world like a valiant hero.

Nora and I moved to Tucson, near Arizona, hoping to escape the terrifying horrors of our past, nevertheless, they still haunted us every night.

Nora had a very traumatized past. Abusive parents (*Cue wolf growl*) with only her older brother to take care of her and then the leeches' (*Another Growl*) shit on top. The nightmares caused her woke up screaming almost every night. Never had I been glad that her _ex_ (Motherfucker) was gone, he was still alive but gone. Bloodsuckers ruined everything! The proof was on Nora's throat.

I bought myself back to Earth, irritated at my thoughts for drifting away like that. There was a terrified human girl for goodness sakes!

Sighing, I knelt beside her, arranging words in my head to say, so I didn't freak her out. "Are you okay?" I started simply

Her heartbeat increased rapidly, eyes remaining shut. "Don't hurt me." she squeaked in a sob

"I won't hurt you sister; I'm here to help you." I assured her, standing up and backing away a little to give her some room.

"I want to go home." she said her voice sounding shaken

"Trust me. I do want to help you. I'll take you home. Open your eyes, sister, I am decent now."

Her heartbeat had begun to relax, her eyes lashes quivered slightly before fluttering open. Unconcealed fear was clear in her eyes. She still thought I was going to hurt her.

"Do not worry, I won't hurt you, I am a protector - I protect humans." I stepped forward and held out my hand for her to stand up.

She looked full of indecision, as if she was trying to see if she could trust me or not. I waited patiently; glad she had the sense to think. I mean what would you do if you were attacked by a crazy man and then rescued by a wolf, which turned into a man? You would obviously think. Only a crazy person wouldn't.

She lightly nibbled on her lip, tentatively reaching up a small hand to put in my own. "Okay, I…I trust you."

Smiling, I hauled her up and then soon as she was stable and able to stand on her own two feet. I let go of her hand and went over to the corner, intentionally knowing I should get rid of the leech leftovers. I mean, what would someone think if they saw it? Leeches would be revealed to the world. The Volturi would intercept again…blah blah blah…it was still important though.

I went over to a nearby cupboard and began rummaging through it, hoping to find something useful. After a minute of searching, I located a box of matches…with just one left…Perfect!

I lit the remaining match and tossed it on the body of the dead leech. Watching with attentive fascination as the rock hard cold marble caught aflame and within seconds ashes remained in its place. As it burned, my nose revolted along with it, the reek of burning leech was even worse than the reek of living leech.

From the other side of the room, my rescued girl let out a soft gasp. That reminded me; I needed to get this girl back home. However, I wanted to show her to Nora first. Maybe there was reason the parasite had chosen her, I had a feeling she was special…I just didn't know why…

I walked over to her slowly, trying to look least intimidating as possible. I knew I hadn't succeeded because she took half a step back, looking uneasy.

"We must go mi hermana," I told her gently, not wanting to scare her anymore than I was, "Let's get you back."

"Where are we going?" she asked tentatively

"I'm taking you home." I responded simply - I know I had said I needed to show her to Nora, but this girl needed to see her family first, I knew she was scared stiff.

I looked at her and she seemed relieved, as I turned and opened the large door to the building, I was hit by the immense light of the sun beating down on us. I waited until she came out and closed the door behind us, before checking if the coast was clear. Thankfully, it was.

I led the girl down the street and into the nearest shop, planning on buying her a drink (she looked like she needed one) and the groceries for Nora. "What's your name, chica?" I asked her as we entered

"Bel…Bella…my name is Bella." she answered timidly. Hunching her head slightly as if she was trying to look smaller.

"Well, a beautiful name to a beautiful face." I said with a hint of a smile on my face

She blushed, her pale skin lighting up prettily, she looked away, smiling shyly, nervously twisting her hands together. Hmmmm…I needed to work on her shyness.

"Hola Bella, I am Abhey." I said with confidence, hoping it would convey to her and make her less tense around me

I was unsuccessful, "Hola Abhey…why are we here?" she asked quietly

"I need to get groceries for my wife Nora…she's scary when she doesn't get what she wants." I added the humour to lighten the atmosphere

The humor helped, she giggled slightly looking down. "So is my mum." she responded sounding almost inaudible, if not for my supernatural wolf hearing, I wouldn't have heard her.

I chuckled, beginning to collect my needed items for Nora and a water bottle for Bella. People and other customers looked at us quizzically, I was a local there, I knew everyone but Bella certainly didn't. I smiled and waved to everyone I knew but made no gesture towards Bella at all. The leech had obviously kidnapped her, telling people about her would just get me in trouble, even if I had saved her life.

Bella just stood by my side, watching silently, smiling faintly at people who looked to questioningly. After a few minutes, I realized, she was trying to say something, but couldn't work up the courage too, I let her take her time…She could say what ever she wanted. I really didn't mind…I'm sure she had many questions…However, when she finally said something…It was exactly what I had been dreading, even if I had expected it.

"What are you?" The question was simple, but it meant so much. I knew I shouldn't have but answered it…felt right…as if she was supposed to know…my wolf certainly agreed with me.

It was the point when I had just paid for my items and her water, when she spoke up. I turned to face her, keeping unreadable look on my face; I took her hand and pulled her along with me outside.

I took a deep breath, sending a quick prayer upwards, hoping she wouldn't run away screaming, "I'm a shapeshifter. I can change into a wolf whenever I got angry or upset - we are created for two sole purposes: Kill leeches. Protect humans." I told her gravely, not letting my voice betray me.

Bella's eyes widened in shock and realization, "That man…that thing…was truly a vampire?" she stammered

"Si señorita, it was."

"What was it doing in broad daylight? Shouldn't it burn?" she asked

I still had enough sentiment left to laugh, glancing up at the cloudy sky, "It's cloudy. Bella."

She looked up at the sky, "Oh." she looked back at me, I knew she wanted to ask more but she couldn't find the audacity too. There was no time for questions now, I needed to get her home, or where ever she came from. If her parents cared enough, then there would be a search crew out for her. Like now.

"Bella, we must get you home, I'll give you my number, and you can call me and Nora anytime. But you have to get home now." I informed her, putting an end to her curious questions.

"What time is it?!" she questioned, her heartbeat suddenly tense and rapid

"Almost eleven."

"Shit," she cursed, surprising me completely, "I just missed my flight."

"Flight?"

"Yes, I was going to live with my dad in Forks. We had stopped at the services station for bathroom use."

I involuntarily gritted my teeth at the sound of that town, Forks. It the reason I had left. Because of my stupid father, my little sister was dead - if I ever went back there, My so called daddy would be ripped from limb to limb, I'd love to see his blood shading the floor red. He deserved to die.

"Okay. I get you back there. You aren't that far. It'll only take 15 minutes," I told her, disguising my voice with my problem with that wretched town. Why the hell should I take it out on her? She has nothing to do with this. My problems would stay my own. I didn't want to put them on her.

"Okay." she mumbled, she looked down nervously, "You, know, it's not everyday you find someone as kind as you. Most guys wouldn't help me like this."

I grinned at her, bending slightly, "Bella. You're special. The leech wouldn't have targeted you if you weren't. I realized that from the beginning."

"I wonder how vampires have lived in society looking as they are…shouldn't people be scared?"

"Nobody is supposed to know about leeches, that's why they choose towns with less sun." I turned my grin into a half-smile, glancing up at the sky "It's meant to be a secret."

Bella looked confused, "Then, why did you tell me?" she thought for a moment, "Does Nora know what you are?"

I smiled, walking ahead a little, "Do you have a cellphone?" I asked, changing the subject completely

I heard Bella's footsteps speed up behind me, "I did, but I lost it." she caught up with my steps, "Tell me Abhey. Why did you tell me?"

I stopped, the sadness in Bella's voice was deeply upsetting, and I had to answer. I turned to face her, with sad eyes, "That's just it. I felt like I had too. Like it was important for you to know."

Bella nodded, taking a breath, "How about Nora?"

"Nora knows what I am, and I think you're special in some kind of way and I'm sure Nora will know why." without thinking, I pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry, you were pulled into this life, hermana. I wish I could remove it you from it, but I cannot."

She pulled out of our hug, "Abhey, even though the idea of vampires freaks me out. I am so glad there are people like you to protect us." she smiled brightly. "Are we going to see Nora?"

I frowned, perplexed by her weird question, "Why would we see Nora?" I asked stupidly

"I thought you said she knew." Bella said, farrowing her delicate eyebrows.

"She does know."

She frowned also, "Then why can't we go see her?"

"Bella," I said softly, "Don't you want to go home?"

An annoyed expression came over Bella's face, and her cheeks tinted a slight pink at the question. "I…" she stopped unable to answer. She inhaled and exhaled, "I need to get away from home. I need to get away from my mother."

I understood her reluctance, "But she'll be worried; I need to get you back to the service station and now."

She shook her head, "I can't go now. I've missed my flight. I need to go home."

"Are you sure your mother wil be there?"

"No…" Something sparked in her eyes, "I know! Take me home. Take me to Forks."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bella POV**

I could Abhey had some kind of problem with Forks. I didn't need to ask to know, I just did. I could see the way his eyes tightened and his fists clenched slightly. I didn't ask though; I knew it wasn't my place too.

Abhey had been really nice so far, you wouldn't expect that from most men. But Abhey wasn't a man. He was wolf. A shapeshifter. Wow, I had been living in a world full of monsters all my life and I never knew. I was still trying to get used to the idea. I was really curious about Nora and how she knew. Was she psychic? I had never expected today to turn out like this, my morning had started out boring and then it had gone from a horror movie to a fantasy. This was too much for one girl.

**REVIEW! there wasn't any Jacob this chapter, but this is mostly just a filler. More next chapter.**

**Zayna xxx**


	4. Leeches and beautiful strangers

_**Stephanie Meyer owns everything you recognize. I just own Nora and Abhey.**_

**I seriously love you guys! Thanks you so much for all the reviews, and adding me to favorites and alerts. I won't disappoint you! You know, I find third person easier to write than first person. So all the chapters will be in third. ****Another note, I've changed Nora's character. She now looks like Laura Benanti.**

**Sorry for the late update…I've just had a really bad month. I've been cursed with a fever, as has my entire family, I'm sorry if this is stupid****. I hope you enjoy anyway, still no Jacob this chapter but there's a lot of Jacob next chapter. A lot of Jacob/Bella next chapter ;D**

**Following Destiny **

Chapter 4 - Leeches and Handsome strangers

**Victoria**

_**Two hours after the kidnapping…**_

Victoria observantly and impatiently peeked through the heavily leafed trees, her cold hand closing around its dark rough bark to hold her back from leaping out. She glared over at the service station, rage beginning to bubble within her violently as she watched families and tourists amble in and out, chatting to each other animatedly. Nevertheless, her reason for this search…was no nowhere in sight or scent.

Beside her, the dark-skinned, too crimson-eyed vampire cast her weary look, before following her line of sight, which was fixed, on the station. His perceptive eyes then glanced down and caught sight of her hand that was tightened around the tree.

"Vicky..." He began gently, obviously not wanting to rage his irascible ally, "Let go of the tree. It'll crack and the humans will hear it."

Quick as a flash, the hand that was clutching tightly around the tree merely seconds ago was now constricted roughly around his throat. Victoria's eyes glowered dangerously into his, her lips pulling into a sneer. "Where. Is. James. I need him now!" She hissed to him, hand tautening around his neck as she asked the words.

"I. Don't. Know." Laurent choked out, his own hand constricting around her pale wrist and wrenched it away from him, grasping her fist in his own. "He told us to find where his scent lingered most and wait there." He informed Victoria, "He'll come find us."

Victoria regained some of her limited common sense in the condition of needing her mate and yanked her arm out of Laurent's grasp, glaring at him critically. "Don't touch me." She growled.

His eyes challenged hers, forcing him to reply. "Don't strangle me in the first place then."

Victoria wrinkled her nose, making a small sound of disgust, before stalking off and out of the trees that were concealing them from the humans. Victoria with human pace went in the direction of the service station, slipping on her shades in the process, her wild red hair bouncing behind her as she sauntered off, a flit in her walk.

"Vicky. No. James said stay here." Laurent had no choice but to follow her.

Victoria ignored him, her mind and dead un-beating heart dead set on finding James. He may have told them to stay put. But Victoria wasn't one of following rules. Especially when the plan was for some pathetic but succulent smelling human girl. The thought made Victoria want to gag, what if James accidentally changed her? What if she took him? NO. She could not let that happen. James was hers. No human could take him from her. No one!

However, in the back of her mind, Victoria knew these thoughts were useless. It felt like her mind and heart were messed up. She had felt a disturbance in her world. Like something had gone wrong. Or a part of her had died.

'_Why can I not feel you, my love? Where are you? Why do I not sense you anymore?' _Victoria inwardly asked herself. She couldn't feel her James anymore. Something was mightily wrong. Victoria's head immediately drifted to the unspeakable, an unmentionable thought that she wouldn't let herself think, but had wanted to for the past hour and a half. The thought that James was…no more.

Laurent grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Vicky. Stop it. James told us to stay put!" he told her in a harsh whisper.

Once again, she pulled her arm from his grasp, and couldn't help uttering, "Do you know what it feels like to lose a mate Laurent?"

Victoria's sadness ridden question had seemly caught him off guard. Never had he seen Victoria look so broken, as she pulled off her sunglasses and stuffed them in her pocket, venomous tears had formed at her eyes. What had happened to cold, fiery Victoria? Because right now, a rare vulnerable side of her had been shown. One that all vampires had, but never revealed. She looked…almost human.

"What do you mean?" Laurent asked, slight panic cracking on the end of his tone.

The mournful sadness was supplanted by burning anger, it leaving as quickly as it came…Victoria now felt a sudden need for…revenge…for vengeance.

"He's gone." She told him sorrowfully; her demeanor changed as she breathed shakily through her nose. "He's no more. And it's all that human's fault." she spat, her eyes flashing odiously.

"You mean that human girl he's been hunting?"

"Yes, her." she hissed with provocation. Her cold pale fingers curling into a tightly clenched fist.

"What now?" Laurent asked, tensing slightly.

"I'm going to find her. And when I do…not even the heavens can save her…" and then she let loose a humorless cackle. Her blood-red eyes severely screening nothing but vindictive rage. She couldn't wait to drain her dry. _Vengeance would be hers. James would be avenged. _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bella**

The cool Tucson breeze blew strongly, whistling tonelessly and howling in rejoinder to the staunch wind. The tall green topped, heavily leafed trees bowed submissively in response to the foreboding weather, as the cotton like clouds seemed to darken to a deep murky grey. There was no sign of the bright sun peeping through. It gave the day a dull yet chilly atmosphere.

The biting wind swept Bella's hair into midair and over her shoulders. She tightened her hands and arms around her body. Massaging her arms erratically in order to create some friction, it being her only source of heat at the time being. Bella was confused as to why Abhey was not feeling even a hint of the cold as he was shirtless. Maybe it had something to do with his skin? Maybe it was a wolf thing? Bella didn't know or care at this moment; she was too busy freezing to death in her own skin.

"Bella. You're shivering." Abhey had stated the obvious. "I'm Sorry. Don't worry, we're here now." He gestured to a large house with a colorful front garden.

A line of rainbow colors captivated her, with that she saw they were arranged professionally in an elaborate design you only see on TV. Rows of spectrum's all the colors skilfully shone the entire garden, as they also illuminated better than any on the whole street. Reds and oranges lit up one angle of the garden. Yellows and peach in another corner, greens and blues in the next, while purples and violets beamed brightly in the last bend. Finally yet importantly, pink chrysanthemums finalized in the middle, planted proud, intricately complete. The extra space was surrounded by neatly trimmed fresh looking green grass.

Abhey and Nora's front garden shone brighter that any Bella had seem before. The beautiful vividness of it caused her almost overlook her violent trembling. She was so entranced by the sight; her arms fell to her sides in bewilderment. That was until another strong wave of air breezed through her, reminding Bella of the glacial cold once again. Bella's hands once again tightened around her arms as she gazed up at Abhey, who had just gently patted her shoulder to get her attention. His eyes sparkled, as he smiled down as her, looking slightly conceited.

"Like it?" he asked, as he led Bella to the front door.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Bella breathed, finding herself nodding frantically; it was the most beautiful garden she had seen in her life.

Abhey's eyes glazed over as he lost himself in happy memories. "Nora loves gardening. It's her hobbie and her passion. She loves all plants, can name various ones. It's what settles her mind when she is stressed. She's loved it ever since she was a little girl. She used to plant and grow with her grandma." He came out of reminiscing and grinned fondly, "Come on. Let's go in. Your teeth are chattering."

Abhey reached up and knocked the azure shaded door. Seconds passed, just before a sweet female voice called out, and then the door was fully ajar. Bella found herself opposite to a beautiful native women. She towered over her a few inches. Long brown curly hair cascaded down her back. She had sienna eyes, a small simple nose. Her skin a beautiful shade of russet, and small pink lips that curved into a smile at their arrival.

Bella was mystified by her unperturbed actions. She was sure; any women whose husband had just come home with a freezing icy teenage girl would be suspicious or at least angry. Instead, she was smiling at her brightly at Bella as if she had been expecting her, while looking her over, Nora's face converted into a glare and she turned to glower at Abhey, as her hair swept over her shoulder, Bella caught sight of something that made her want to shiver. A big red bruise marked her neck, from the looks of it, it was human teeth. Bella held back shivers, she knew that this was a leech's doing. It was shaped directly over the curse of her pulse. You could tell the teeth had dug in painfully deep, sucking the metallic liquid and poisoning her body with venom.

"Abhey. You careless idiot!" She scolded, reaching out a manicured hand in Bella's direction, to pull her forward and out of the cold. "Can't you see she's freezing?"

Bella started, tearing her gaze away from the bits as she felt Nora's warm touch on her hand, startled by the soothe one minimal touch was bestowing to her; it had felt like heaven to her freezing cold numb fingers. She looked up at Nora to find her smiling genuinely. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Come in, I'll get you warm." She gave Bella a small tug onto the doorstep, giving her the slight height advantage to see a better view of the house.

Bella glanced around Nora as she stepped back to gaze curiously inside the large house, as she did; she was met by intense warmth of the fireplace, which were dark roaring flames, dimly lighting up a comfortable looking living room. Bella peaked up at Nora and smiled gratefully before nodding. She would do anything for warmth right now.

"I'm sorry Bella." Abhey said sincerely, noticeably noticing how bad her coldness was as true sincerity appeared on his face. "I forget that how cold a human can get. Especially someone as little as you."

"It's ok, Abhey." Bella murmured with smile to him before as she followed Nora into the warmth-enclosed rooms

Bella found herself scanning her surroundings thoroughly, as she followed Nora slowly through the hall, on her way to the cosy lounge with its inviting flames. As she got nearer to the source of heat, warmth began spreading through her body, giving her instant relief. She caught sight of many flower-filled vases and beautiful ornaments, which took on the shape of wolves. Bella was very intrigued by their home, and curious about their past and what made come to Tucson in the first place. She knew it had something to do with Forks. Nonetheless, she knew the first thing they would discuss was their earlier encounter with the leech.

Bella wasn't sure how parasites so abominable, so dangerous and so disgusting could walk upon this planet, with humans as their life source. It made her feel sick. She reviled the sight and scent of blood, how could they even bare to swallow it? Many familiar emotions passed through Bella as she thought about the horror she had experienced when the leech had kidnapped her. The painful rapid fear in her chest. The cold harsh shivers running down her spine. The unexplainable, heart racing terror running through her veins. The fierce need to erupt into tears. Those _Red eyes_. Those freaking _red eyes _that had tormented her since she was an early teen. She had bypassed it as nothing, which was a mistake, because when she turned seventeen. The nightmares began.

A shiver rushed through her inwardly, bringing back the memory of her ghastly nightmare. Just thinking about them made her want to cry or curl up and die. She remembered the crazy psychotic red eyes glaring at her. She remembered hard cold teeth breaking harshly and painfully into her flesh. She remembered ice so cold it burned; biting red-hot flames had licked at her body sending her every molecule into deep agonizing pain. She saw the wild red hair, and sinister smile of a female leech, staring at her through _those _eyes as she burned and withered.

She also remembered a distant deep calming male voice, screaming her name. She didn't know who he was, but he was…Beautiful…There was no other word for it. She saw his beautiful brown eyes, filled with unconditional love, devotion and_ Tears. _Felt his calming touch on her body as she smouldered. He was trying to say something but she couldn't make sense of it. Blood had been rushing through her ears is if it was trying to run from the pain that had forcibly entered her system.

Then the female leech's crimson eyes replaced him once more. Bella finally remembered awakening in bed, cased in cold sweat and her heart pounding against her chest. It didn't always finish with her in excruciating pain. Some of the time, she died. However, if she had to decide between the two options, Bella without a doubt in her heart would choose the pain. Anything to see _those_ brown eyes again.

Those beautiful,_ hypnotic _brown eyes that infatuated her mind momentarily ripping away her fear, streaming it from her. Bella could feel the faint desperateness in her soul, a vacant space that only _he_ could fill. As much as his eyes kept her in an unbreakable trance. The crimson ones shattered delight, pleasure and protection she had felt from the good-looking stranger's eyes. Leaving her feeling empty once again.

Bella would (every time she was out) try to locate the alluring eyes of that beautiful stranger from her dreams/nightmares. When she had turned 18, last month. She'd given up hope, her mind deciding on forgetting about those spellbinding capturing eyes and his desire producing touch. But her heart wouldn't agree, as it absent-mindedly searched for him anyway. Bella knew, no matter how much she hated it. That she would find him. Her heart vowed it. If leeches were real. He was too.

"Bella?" Abhey's voice dragged her back to earth, breaking her reverie. She was glad for it. The more she thought about this anonymous gentleman, the more her heart longed to find him. Bella knew for a fact that these dreams, these nightmares she'd been having were not false. She was sure they had prophetic connection, whether good or bad, she wasn't sure. Her head hurt thinking about it.

Bella peeked at Abhey, eyeing him curiously. "Yeah. What's up?" she asked softly, not wanting to raise her voice since her throat felt dry as she had been lost in the thoughts of _him. _Holy shit, she hadn't even met him yet and she was already had enticing feelings towards him.

"You ok? You were lost in your own world." He said genuinely, deep concern alight in his eyes.

"I'm fine, just thinking." She replied, glancing around. Bella noticed she was in the lounge standing behind a couch with her hands resting on the tops of it. Abhey was standing beside her, leaning against the wall. When did there get there? Nora was nowhere in sight.

"Leave the poor girl to her dreams Abhey. Stop pestering her." Nora's voice came sternly from the room opposite the lounge, from what she could see, peeping sideways it looked like the kitchen. Bella was perplexed, had she been so lost she didn't see Nora leave the room?

"Sorry honey." he called back. Abhey looked at Bella apologetically, "Sorry. Bella."

"It's fine." Bella responded automatically, she held in the urge to giggle, these simple words by Nora had Abhey at her feet like a slave, she didn't think he ever did anything without her consent.

Abhey walked around Bella and plonked himself down on the white couch in front of Bella, sinking down into the teal blue cushions. Not before long, Nora appeared in the doorway, blocking off the kitchen's luminous light, clutching a large tray with three plates of food and three hefty blue mugs, which smelled like they were filled with hot chocolate.

"Lunch is served!" Nora said with a bright smile, looking even more beautiful with the flicker of the fire on her face. Bella couldn't help but be very envious of her stunning Native American beauty. She was sure Nora could look beautiful wearing just a cardboard box.

"Looks delicious." Abhey said a slight husky voice. Bella noted a change of tone and glanced down at him curiously, to find he was not looking at the food but scanning Nora's body appreciatively with a hungry gaze in his eyes. She blushed and looked away, getting the sexual innuendo to his wife. She felt she was barging in on something intimate.

Nora surprisingly rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically before setting the tray on the caramel colored coffee table. "Honey…you're too much. Honestly."

"But you love me anyway." Abhey shrugged, smirking slightly pompously.

She rolled her eyes again, "That I do." Nora locked eyes with Bella who was looking lost and out-of-place. "Bella, seriously. If you ever get a wolf/shifter for a husband. He'll love you forever. Wolves are amazingly lovable and loyal. You won't know better devotion anywhere else." She gushed enthusiastically, bringing a smile to Bella's lips.

Bella's smile seemed to rouse Nora on further. "And you're going to Forks too," She winked at Bella mischievously.

Abhey snorted, sounding uncharacteristically obnoxious. "Doubt Forks has any lovable ones." he muttered under his breath, eyes burning holes into the ground.

Bella was taken aback by his comment, Forks had shifters? It briefly made her wonder whether she would find her beautiful stranger in Forks…Was he a wolf too? She didn't ponder on it too long, she knew if she thought about it too much, she'd be screaming at Abhey and Nora to take her to Forks NOW. She also wondered why he hated it so much.

Nora set her lips in a hard-line and crossed her arms, looking irritated, and her demeanor changing rapidly. "Don't forget. Abhey. You are from Forks too."

"You're from Forks?" the words burst from Bella's mouth before she could stop them; she then immediately blushed and looked down.

"Yeah." Abhey replied briefly, his tone dejected. Still not glancing up.

Nora waved a hand at him dismissively, looking annoyed as she seated herself on the floor in front of the burning fire, looking comfortable and patted the floor next to her. "Forget him Bella. Came here. You need to get warm."

Bella bit her lip tentatively and slowly stepped around the couch and further into the lounge, closer to Nora and the inviting fire. She seated herself next to Nora and felt the flames spread warmth through her back. Her body relaxing she peeped from Nora to Abhey, waiting for them to say something.

From what she had learned today. Abhey was a shifter who could turn into a wolf, vampires existed *Cue shiver*, her heart was obsessed with a guy (a hot one) she'd never met, Abhey was from Forks and hated the place, she was special in a way (according to Abhey) and Nora apparently had powers that could be very useful. That fact made Bella quite curious but quite nervous all the same. What kind of powers did Nora have? Were they dangerous? What did Nora know already? Bella couldn't fathom how rapidly her life had changed. But to be truthful, it was a lot more thrilling than the life she had lived. She wasn't sure if she would take her old life back, despite the horrors of this new one.

"We need to call your parents Bella." Abhey said after a minute, forgetting the previous conversation, chewing on his lower lip, as his left hand absently reached for his cell phone, which was resting beside the tray. "We have to let them know you're safe. You can talk to them, then I'll talk and assure-"

"No!" Bella heard herself shout involuntarily as she rudely interrupted Abhey, her mouth moving of its own accord. Though it wasn't just her voice alone, but the strident echo of Nora's alongside it. Both girls glanced at each other and unexpectedly erupted into uncontrollable laughter. Their loud entertaining guffaws filled the room, relieving them of the tension that had been built up slowly and awkwardly. The conversation that was about to take place, completely elapsed.

"What do you mean? Why can't I talk to them?" Abhey looked back and forth between with an adorable lost look on his face, as if he was annoyed that he wasn't in on the joke.

Nora got control of herself and gently rubbed her chest to calm down the ache she had just brought upon herself. "Abhey. If your daughter was kidnapped or vanished in thin air. And then she called you to say she was with friends, and not to worry. Wouldn't you want a female around her then a male?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, realization sparking in his eyes as he caught on. "Oh. I get it." he palm-faced, muttering under his breath. "Idiot."

Bella shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed. "It's alright. You didn't consider it." She held out her small pale hand, "I need to call my mum first. She's probably freaking out." Bella felt Nora shift impatiently beside her.

"I'll talk after you, I'll just say you got lost or something and now you're with friends." Nora interjected in a different tone, one that sounded anxious. Becoming aware of the variance in her tone, Bella peered at her closely, she observed that Nora's skin had gone pasty; her eyes seemed frenzied, with her breath coming out in shallow pants. Her movements were rigid and she wouldn't meet either of their eyes.

"Nora?" Bella asked, her hand slowly reaching out to take Nora's hand in her own. She had been fine a minute ago. What had changed?

Nora inched away from Bella and closer to the fire as if Bella would hurt her. "I'm fine." She rose to her feet unexpectedly and left the room. "I'll be right back." The door slammed behind her, engendering startled gasps from Bella and Abhey.

Bella bit her lip, her eyes shooting up to Abhey's whose eyes mirrored the same shock and panic as she felt.

He held out the cell, eyes scanning the closed living room door. "Here. Call your mum, I'll check on her." Placing it in Bella's hand. Abhey rose and went towards the door, glancing back to give Bella a worried but reassuring smile. She returned it and dialled the number and lifted the phone to her ear, as Abhey turned the handle; bloodcurdling screams echoed the house.

**_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_**Reviews are welcome.**_

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Zayna xxx**


End file.
